Wish You Were Here
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: AU 5 years ago Nico's sister Bianca was killed in a car crash. He still thinks about her all the time. And that won't let her move on.


**Hi everyone! So I've been meaning to write this for three weeks and finally got around to it now! Anyway, the song I used is Amelia by Tonight Alive. It's a great song and you should listen to it before reading this. Personally Id recommend the acoustic version but both are good. Enjoy! **

* * *

It was the day of her funeral Nico first heard the song. Percy was driving. Nico was in the backseat. It was cold and raining. Even the weather seemed to know what was happening.  
Exactly a week ago Bianca di Angelo was in the car with her boyfriend. Exactly a week ago Bianca was killed in a car accident.  
"Change the radio." Nico said. The music was to happy. He was already having the worst day ever. Why should he be forced to listen to crappy music?  
Nico say Percy bite his lip. He didn't say anything though. He just changed the station.  
The next minuet was spent with Nico hating everything on the radio and Percy changing the stations.  
Finally Nico found a song that he found appropriate. He sat quietly and looked out the window, thinking about Bianca. Again.

_** ~I think about you every single day.  
And every time I see your face, I wake.  
And it brings me to tears.  
We hadn't spoken in years~**_

Nico slowly drifted off to sleep.  
oOo  
He was sitting in a dark room alone. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing here, but it seemed normal.  
The she showed up. Her boyfriend was with her. Of corse.  
Bianca came closer to Nico. Her dark eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "Nico..." She whispered.  
Everything went black.  
oOo  
Nico woke up. The song was gone. The window was cold against his cheek. He didnt know if it was from the rain, or his tears.  
They hadn't even spoken much for the last two years. She'd always been busy.

**_ ~We were close when we were young and naive.  
We grew up and we learned other things.  
You'll always be sweet 16.~_**

Percy's car arrived at the funeral. The rain had slowed until it was only a slight drizzle.  
Nico didnt pay any attention to the place. He watched the rain fall. When ever it rained when they were kids, he and Bianca would put on their rain coats and boots and go play outside in the puddles.  
Percy and Nico soon arrived where Percy's girlfriend Annabeth and their cousin Thalia were standing under an umbrella.  
"Hey guys." Annabeth said sadly, grabbing them both in a bone crushing hug.  
Nico eventually wandered off, listening in to other conversations.  
"She was only 16." He heard Bianca's friend Zoe say.

**_ ~And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called your name.~_**

The rest of the funeral past by in a blur. All Nico could remember was people, quiet talking, some dead plants, and being wet and cold.  
As soon as he got home he bought the song from the car. He swore he would only listen to it on the anniversary of her death.

**_ ~I miss you, and it still feels like I know you.  
I've got pictures of us side by side to show you.  
But it feels like I owe you so much more.~_**

Five years later Nico was 17. Bianca would have been an adult by now.  
He looked at the picture of the two of them sitting on his desk. He had pictures all over the wall. Pictures of Percy and Annabeth, him and Percy, Thalia and Bianca, everyone.  
But this was the most special. He owed her so much.

**_ ~And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called you name.~_**

Nico drove to the cemetery. It was raining. Again. The song was playing over his iPod, reminding him of everything that had happened In the past years. He'd made friends, lost friends, just lived life. All while thinking about Bianca.

**_ ~And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?  
Are we dreaming?  
We'll never let go of you.  
Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,  
that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you.~_**

She would have loved this song. He knew she would have.  
This still felt like a dream. It shouldn't have happened. It never should have.

**_ ~You meant so much to so many.  
I'm not quite sure how to do justice to you  
if they're ready to say goodbye.  
I know I'm not.~_**

Everyone seemed to have moved on. Like they had said goodbye and were fine with it after that. At times it just get like she had moved somewhere else. Technically she had.  
But he didn't care. He didn't want to say goodbye. He wasn't ready.

**_ ~You made the news and the paper for days and days,  
but it hardly seems fair.  
The whole world should know your name.  
I want them to know your name.~_**

She had been in the paper, and the news, and everything. But it still didnt seem like enough.

**_ ~And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called your name.~_**

Nico got out of the car and pulled the hood up on his sweat shirt.  
He instantly remembered the day of the funneral. It was just as cold and wet.

**_ ~And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?  
Are we dreaming?  
We'll never let go of you.  
Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,  
that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you.~_**

"Nico." A voice whispered in his ear. He spun around. "Who's there?" He asked.  
There was a soft laugh. "It's me Nico."  
Bianca appeared behind him. She looked exactly how she did the last day Nico saw her. Her hair was just hanging down at her shoulders and she was wearing a denim skirt and pale yellow t-shirt.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking to much.  
Bianca smiled at him. "I love how you aren't even asking how I'm here."  
Nico looked at the ground. "I already know ghost exists. I just don't know why your here."  
"Your keeping me here." Bianca said softly. "You won't let me move on."  
"How?" Nico asked slightly angry. "What am I doing to keep you here?"  
Bianca sat on a grave stone. "You keep thinking about me. You won't except it. Everyone else has. But you still pretend I'm here. You need to move on already."  
Nico frowned slightly. "I don't want to forget."  
Bianca shook her head. "Nico, you have to."  
"I'll let you go." Nico finally said, his voice cracking.

**_ ~And now we, must let you move forward.  
Our love lies with you.  
Our souls fly with you, Amelia.~_**

Bianca smiled. "Thank you Nico." She said hugging him. "See you, hopefully not too soon."  
She watched him leave and smiled to herself. She could finally rest in peace.

* * *

**the ending sucked. -_- I really think the story kinda sucked but what ever. **

**Anyway, I've got a poll up do if you'd vote I'd really apritiated it. Thanks! =D**

**anyway, REVEIW and tell me what ya think! =D**

**byeee!**


End file.
